


Low Tide

by loveswriting25



Series: Diabetic Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring, Diabetes, F/M, High School, Hurt Stiles, Medical Procedures, Stiles is stubborn, his friends care about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswriting25/pseuds/loveswriting25
Summary: Stiles has been dealing with his diabetes since he was six, but that doesn't mean he's not still stubborn about it eleven years later. When doing a check on the preserve, his stupid disease strikes again.





	Low Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back ten months later. IDK what decided to make me post again but here I am. I've had many requests to post again so I thought adding a second part to this would be a great way to get back into the swing of things. I'm looking to do another longer fic similar to I Guess We're Lucky, so if anyone has any ideas or prompts- please leave a comment. 
> 
> Again, just like last time, I'm not an expert on diabetes, but I like the whump and angst that comes with it so I apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Again feel free to leave prompts and enjoy! :)

Stiles had had diabetes since he was six, right before his mom started to get sick. It was a sunny day at school and he was playing on the playground with Scott, his best friend. It was officially the start of spring and the chill of the Northern California wintered had subsided. Neither of the two boys had a care in the world. In fact, they were both excited for that night. Their families were going out to celebrate Sheriff Stilinski’s one month anniversary since being elected as the Beacon Hills sheriff. It was all going fine, Stiles was just really thirsty but he decided it could wait until after recess, but it was a normal, happy, careless day. Nothing could go wrong. 

He was chasing Scott and a few other boys across the playground after being tagged “it”, when he got super dizzy. He didn’t like the uncomfortable feeling that washed over him. He was six, but knew something was wrong and went to tell a teacher. He approached Mrs. Kells, the recess monitor that day, and she saw him and smiled but immediately knew something was wrong when she saw how sweaty and pale he was. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to ask what was wrong, but he continued to stare passed her shoulder. Black dots started to fill his vision and he tried to swallow, when his knees buckled and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

He woke up in a hospital room, his mom holding his hand and his dad talking to a doctor. His mom was really sad and told him that he was sick. She said there was something wrong with the sugar in his body, but he didn't understand. He didn't even eat any sweets that day. But him and his dad did have icecream the night before while watching a college lacrosse game on TV. 

They did lots of tests on him that day. It was traumatizing for a little boy to be poked and prodded while being held down by his own dad. He now understands that his dad was just trying to help him, and his doctors figure out what was wrong. He was mad at his parents for a very long time after that, for what they let those scary doctors do. But he had forgiven them a long time ago. 

After he was diagnosed with Type One Diabetes, he kicked and screamed for weeks every time his parents or teachers tried to prick his fingers. The school nurse found out that bribes helped, and it helped even more when Scott was there with him, telling him how brave he was.

A few months later he decided he wanted to test it himself. Scott and his mom stood by him while his dad took the video of him wiping his finger with sterile wipes, pricking his finger, then squeezing the blood on a test strip. Everyone cheered when he was done and determined he only needed to eat a pack of gummies. Now that home video sat next to a bunch of others on a shelf in the living room, they haven't been touched in years. 

It was a struggle for Stiles sometimes, making it hard for him to play lacrosse with Scott and the other boys. But he did even though he usually sat on the bench and watched the action. His everyday supplies were kept together in Batman zipper bag he picked out. He had to take it with him on the school field strips and the overnight Boy Scout Campouts. But Scott always chased away the bullies and knew all the important information so he could help. Stiles even let Scott check his sugar sometimes, which made Scott feel like a good friend. 

One night when Stiles was seven, he spent the night at Scott's house because his mom and dad were at the hospital for the night. They made a fort out of blankets and watched movies, but Stiles fell asleep and forgot to check his sugar. Scott was woken up in the night by a loud unnatural groan. He looked over at Stiles just in time to see him start seizing. Scott screamed for his mom and heard her rushing down the stairs as Scott frantically searched for his batman bag. Scott tested is sugar on his finger to see that he was way to low, and Melissa used his emergency glucagon kit to replenish his glucose. 

That was a traumatizing moment for all parties involved. Stiled had been diagnosed for almost a year and had never had such a severe repercussion. Even now that they’re in their late teens and after everything that they have been through Scott still thinks of that night. The adrenaline pounding through him as he searched for that bag and tore the blanket fort apart. All while Stiles was twitching with only the white of his eyes showing while saliva trickled out of his mouth and he choked. 

Scott always asked if Stiles had checked his sugar after that.

Yet one time at an amusement park his eyesight became blurry and he puked from hypoglycemia, his sugar was too high. Many events like this happened over the years, especially after his mom died and he wasn't taking care of himself. Scott and Melissa were there to help him when the sheriff couldn't.

Now it was several years later and his bag had been switched from Batman, to Star Wars, to plain old black. He wasn't six anymore, after all. He had made new friends after Scott had been bitten, and they all had small understanding of his condition in case anything ever happened. Lydia studied up on diabetes after he passed out while they were doing a lab in CHemistry. She did not want that happening again on her watch. So Lydia and Scott knew exactly what to do in any situation. Unfortunately neither of them were with him during a search in the preserve. 

Stiles was reluctant to go with Isaac when they were paired together, but he went along with minimal groaning. He had on a backpack which held his aluminum bat and bag of supplies. None of them really knew what they were looking for, just that there was something causing disturbances and they were to look for it. 

Stiles was kind of moving slower than usual, but Isaac didn't think Stiles even noticed. After Stiles tripped and stumbled several times Isaac stopped him with an arm on his shoulder. "Dude, have you checked your sugar lately?"

Stiles glared at him and shrugged his arm off. "Isaac I do not need you concerning yourself with my problems. I'm fine, I just checked it a half an hour ago", he said continuing to walk. Why couldn't he be paired with Scott? Oh yeah, because Scott was busy flirting it up with Kira. 

"Okay. Sorry. You're just acting a little weird, that's all", Isaac said following him. Maybe he should text Scott because Stiles was definitely acting weird. He was always irritable but not this much and usually appreciative when someone was concerned about his sugar. Isaac just continued on looking at the ground.

After walking for several more minutes Isaac noticed the stench of sweat, and caught up to Stiles. He was dripping sweat, and kind of shaky. Something was definitely wrong. "Stiles, I really, really think you need to sit down", he said stopping him again. He braced himself for the backlash and yelling that was sure to come with the suggestion.

"Yeah. Yeah I think you're right", Stiles said kind of out of it. Isaac would have prefered the yelling.

"Okay. Alright let's sit over here", Isaac said leading him to a big log lying on the ground. He kind of panicked, did he need to call Scott or was Stiles okay to do this himself? What if he dies? He really should have done research like Lydia. "Okay what do you need to do?"

"Bag", is all Stiles said, then Isaac removed his backpack from his shoulders and searched through it. He took out his black diabetes bag and opened it. 

"Okay, do you need to test your sugar or what?" Isaac asked.

"Can't. You", was Stiles's reply. 

Holy shit. He couldn't expect Isaac to do this. Yeah texting Scott he thought sending Scott a quick text saying. 

Stiles is out of it. Idk what to do. We are over on the eastern edge. Hurry.

Then continued on, "Okay, Stiles? Buddy, you have to help me here I don't know what to do", he said laying a hand on Stiles's cheek as his head began to lull and eyelashes flutter. "No. Stiles, come one man stay awake", he frantically said holding his head upright and getting down to eye level. "Scott's coming just hang on."

"Isaac, were we ah?" He asked confused and looking at the trees which were swirling in his vision. 

"Shit", Isaac said under his breath, "We're uh, in the preserve. Okay? Can you tell me how to check your sugar?" He asked hopefully.

"M'jus tired", he said, eyes fluttering shut and body going slack. 

"No no no no", Isaac said catching him from falling backward over the log "Come wake up buddy", he said laying him on the ground and lightly tapping his cheek. "Shit okay uh", he said grabbing his supplies. 

He began to talk to himself as he decided what to do. "Okay probably wipe the finger first, that would be logical", he said wiping Stiles's finger. "And now I just use this to poke you. Okay here we go", Isaac said and flinched when the needle drew blood. "Now I just squeeze it on the black thingy with buttons", he said picking up the glucose meter. "Where at though?" He asked turning it in his hand, looking for a spot to put the blood. 

"Isaac you have to put a test strip in!" Malia said sprinting over and kneeling by him.

"Oh thank God! I have no idea what I'm doing!" 

"Obviously!" She said, shoving him out of the way as she placed a test strip in the meter and squeezed the blood onto it.

"Scott said we all needed to learn how to test his sugar incase he couldn't! Did you not listen?" She yelled at Isaac.

"I've seen him do it hundreds of times! I thought I would know!" He said in his defense.

"Oh my God he is way too low!" She said reading the meter. "I don't know hot to use the gluco gun or whatever it's called!" Malia said beginning to panic. She looked at Stiles who laid there limp on the ground. 

Just then Scott ran up to them with Kira close behind. "What happened!? Did you check his sugar?" Scott said kneeling by Stiles.

"Yeah he is at 21", Malia replied.

"Okay I need to use his glucagon kit", Scott said preparing the syringe. He injected it into Stiles stomach and laid him on his side. "He might puke so you always turn him on his side", Scott said. 

Several minutes later Stiles opened his eyes and focused on his friends. "Scott-y. Was goin on?"

"Hey man your sugar got too low again", he said helping Stiles sit up. Just then Lydia and Liam showed up along with the twins. 

Stiles tried to reach into his bag for some crackers, but still too weak so Scott helped him. "Here you go", Scott said handing him a cracker. Stiles sluggishly at one and moved on to another.

"I need some juice", Stiles told Scott. The rest of the pack gathered near by and watched as Stiles slowly at the crackers and drank from the juice box. They felt really awkward just watching but they didn’t know what else to do. When he was done he read his sugar again. "I'm in the clear", he said packing his stuff back up. 

"Stiles, maybe you should talk to your dad. This was the third time in a just a couple of weeks", Scott gently suggested. 

"Yeah. He's just been busy", Stiles said standing up and Scott and Isaac helped him. 

"Stiles, your dad would still want to know", Lydia said picking up his backpack.

"I know", Stiles said as they began to walk back toward the cars. He really needed to talk to his dad.


End file.
